


Catalyst

by RaiderFaid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiderFaid/pseuds/RaiderFaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the catalyst was something different? Or perhaps someone? </p><p>Shepard had thought that he could save someone from the clutches of Cerberus for once, however in saving one life he brought two destinies together in a way that would change the galaxy. Created by Cerberus, Trained by the Alliance, Shepard had saved her and given her a chance at life. Now he might be asking for it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at Summaries, trying to make it interesting without giving everything away is tricky. Anyway this is my first FanFic, I first published it on FanFiction.net under the same pseudonym as on here. However I'm still working out some things on this site so little things might get edited... In fact I already hate that I can't have a prologue... If there is a way to do that please someone let me know how!
> 
> I hope that you can help me improve my writing, constructive criticism is very welcome, that's why I have started publishing my writing, I want to improve and can't do that without feedback from others. So here is my first story, I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Mass Effect & all characters used from there belong to Bioware EA.  
> Rigel Morgan (aka Void) Belongs to me!
> 
> This disclaimer counts for the entirety of this story, there will not be any characters added that are not from the mass effect universe. I do not claim ownership of any characters other than Rigel Morgan who is a creation of my own insanity and fangirlishness.

Year 2183... Sometime before the Battle of the Citadel.

Gunshots...

That was the first thing that she could remember that wasn't a voice inside her head. Not the best way to become aware of what was outside, but then she was in a tank, all she could hope for was that they didn't plan to kill her. Then again if they didn't find her and she was stuck in the tank... That was an even more grim fate.

When the gunfire stopped she could hear voices, they were drawing closer, in fact she could hear them so clearly that she was betting that they were right outside her tank. Two male voices and a female, the imprinting of her tank education took a guess at one being human... Possibly, the other two.... Turian? Drell?... Quarian maybe? It was hard to tell on just how the voices sounded but then she couldn't move to open her eyes and check. Whatever the scientists had put in the water left her aware but unable to move at all, then again she knew that they had feared of her going insane and killing them all.... Past subjects had not all reacted well to being released. Tuning in on the conversation as she floats in the tubes fluids helpless.

"She looks human." That was the 'possibly' human male, she found his voice reassuring, as though she could trust him to not kill her without cause. Though she also gave herself a mental kick, there was no grantee what he would do but he had a pleasant voice that inspired trust.

"What do you think Cerberus was doing to her?" That was the other male, still no idea what he was but she liked his voice too, soothing with that pleasant reverb, and the sub harmonics she could hear would have made her smile if she could. He was worried about her. That thought calmed her a little more, people usually didn't worry about ones they were planning to kill.

"Vital signs are stable, tank is functioning perfectly, just need a moment to pull the data from the files on its computer." Seems that they were not planning on killing her. Though the female that had spoken sounded young, though sounded did not mean was. Mentally relaxing she tuned in to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I don't know, but I doubt it was anything good, Cerberus don't do nice experiments. Hey Tali is the tank safe to move? A ship from the 5th fleet will be arriving soon to clean up this place. They can transport her to a facility where she can be revived safely." the (possibly) human said.

"You think they will wake her up? Keelah she might be a husk in the making, or a thrall... Cerberus have never done anything good in their experiments." So the female was called Tali, something to remember.

"Tali has a point Shepard, we don't know what has been done to her. She might not even be sane if they get her out of here." Feeling and hearing a light tap on the glass of the tank, the male with the reverb she would guess as it seemed the other male was Shepard.

"What would you have me do Garrus? I don't think I could leave her here to die when the tank gives out, and she's done nothing to warrant shooting her." Oh she liked this Shepard, stick to that line of thought, she hadn't had chance to live yet, seemed unfair to die before the opportunity.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Garrus relented though he still didn't seem happy about it. "I suppose we should be glad that there is someone to save from Cerberus."

The voices starting to fade as the tank kicked in again, starting to saturate the fluid with more drugs to knock her out and keep her asleep. Floating unaware of the rest of the conversation, or anything else that happened as her tank was collected and taken to an Alliance facility. Nothing until they woke her that is...


	2. I Know You.

 Present Day  
2185... Two Years after Normandy SR1 is Destroyed  
Post Horizon

 Shepard frowned at the last few of the dossiers on his desk, then he looked at the message from Admiral Hackett. He would have to act on that message soon, but it just made him frown at the dossier that was open in front of him all the more. Tapping it with a finger and leaning back in his chair thinking. He didn't recognise the name, which as he had been dead for 2 years was no surprise. What did surprise him was that the Illusive Man had given him a dossier on an Alliance officer, and he doubted that there would be many Alliance that would join a Cerberus crew. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed and tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"EDI?" Leaning forward again he summoned the attention of the AI that had been fitted to the new Normandy. Looking at the dossier on the data pad in front of him somewhat accusingly.

"Yes Shepard?" The blue bubble hologram popped into existence behind him by his cabin door as confirmation that he was logged in.

"Can you tell me why the Illusive Man thought that this Alliance officer would join a Cerberus crew?" He was tired, and it showed in his voice, but then it was getting late.

"Hypotheses are that 1st Lt Rigel Morgan would not join a Cerberus crew.... However the Illusive Man has strong reasons to think that she would join your team."

Shepard turned to look at the hologram that represented EDI, not that it really made a difference, but it helped to have something to look at. He had not missed the emphasis she had placed on the 'your' and it had him frowning a little. "Is she another plant like Alenko? A way for the Alliance to spy on us?" Not that he would be surprised, it seemed everyone else and their dog was spying on him and everything his crew did. But it did puzzle him that the Illusive Man would suggest recruiting such a person. He had dismissed the idea of her being a spy for the Alliance before EDI responded.

"No, it is unlikely that the Illusive Man would allow you to recruit anyone that had an agenda of their own, especially one that conflicted with your mission and his requirements of you and your team."

Sighing Shepard stood, leaving the data pad on his desk. "That will be all EDI, I'll deal with this tomorrow." He was too tired to logic this out right now, so it was best to leave it till he had slept. With that thought in mind he headed for his shower to get ready for bed, EDI's reply the last thing he herd before stepping under the water.

"Logging you out Shepard..."

 

* * *

 

The next day Jaden Shepard headed down to medical to speak to Dr Chakwas, she might know something of this Lt Morgan that was in the dossier. Being a Dr and alive in the Alliance for the last 2 years gave her an edge in that regard. He paused a moment once he was in the medical bay before making his presence known. "Do you have a moment Doctor? I could use some input if you have the time?" He stood looking at the Dr, holding onto the data pad with the dossier as she turned to face him.

"Absolutely Commander, have a seat." She gestured at the other chair nearby, waiting patiently for him to settle and voice whatever had bothered him enough to bring him to her door.

Drawing the chair over closer to Chakwas and settling in the seat, he offered her the data pad. "I was wondering if you know anything you can share about a 1st Lt Morgan. I am having trouble working out why the Illusive Man and EDI think that she would be agreeable to joining the team."

Chakwas blinked for a moment as she took and read over the data pad, comparing it to what little she knew about the person in question. What she knew wasn't much but the data pad held the basic information but little else. Then again she didn't know much either, but she knew more than the data pad held for 2 reasons. Firstly he was a doctor and the case of Lt Morgan was more than a little unique. Secondly she was Alliance and it was well known that the young officer was exceptionally gifted and had risen to N7 status in record time. Though most didn't know why, and she was honestly surprised the Illusive man had as much information as he did about Morgan. Finally after a somewhat drawn out silence she handed the data pad back to the Commander. "Lt Morgan is a unique case, very few know her full record as most of it is classified. What I can tell you though is that you have met her once before. Given that meeting she is likely to agree to help you. And if half the rumours I have herd are true, you will want her on your team Commander."

Taking the data pad back Shepard looked at Dr Chakwas silently for a short time before speaking. "I can't have been introduced to her then, I would have at least had some kind of recognition for the name."

Chakwas shook her head. "I doubt you even spoke to her, but I am pretty sure that you will recognise her when you meet her."

Shepard nods and stands, shifting the chair back to its original location. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea, this could go badly for her career, but then it’s her choice to make in the end. Thank you Doctor." Offering a slight smile as he turned to leave, heading for the galaxy map to get them under way to retrieve Morgan. His solo mission in Batarian space would allow her time to settle in if she joined. Then once he was back it would be off to Illium for them all to recruit an assassin and a Justicar.

 

* * *

 

"It seems wrong to be breaking into an Alliance research facility."

Shepard looked over at Garrus who had spoken, the Turian still in a somewhat rigid stance, his mandibles tight to his face. Garrus had not totally been himself since they had run into him on Omega and Shepard didn't think the injuries that Garrus had acquired there were much to do with what was wrong. But until he decided to expand on the issue there was nothing he could do to help his friend. Though he found himself nodding. "Yeah, the idea of going in guns blazing doesn't sit well with me either."

Arms folded he looked out the cockpit windows with Garrus, finding himself frowning at Neptune as he tried to come up with a way to do this peacefully and not cause all kinds of hassle for himself and the alliance. Sighing he finally gave up ad opted for the direct but polite approach. "Joker open up a com to the Triton research facility."

"Sure thing Commander." it only took a few moments before "Channel is open Commander."

Shepard nods. "Triton research facility, this is Commander Shepard, do you read?" Finding himself relaxing a little when a reply came over the coms into the cockpit.

["This is Triton research facility, what can we do for you Commander?"]

Shifting his weight his arms still folded. "I would like permission to bring a shuttle down and a small team. We have need to speak to 1st Lt Rigel Morgan." There was a telling pause before the reply came, clearly the researchers did not want him speaking to Morgan. This made him more curious, but after a while the reply came.

["Very well commander, you and 2 others may have permission to enter, the landing pad and hanger will be open for you."]

"Thank you, Shepard out." Turning to Garrus as the com was disconnected. "You and Mordin for this one, I'm not comfortable bringing Miranda or Jacob along." He could have brought Zaeed or Kasumi as well but he had a bad feeling of what might happen if he did that, so Garrus and Mordin it was.

Garrus nodded. "Right behind you Shepard, I'll tell Mordin and get to the hammerhead."

Shepard nods and watches as the Turian does just that. Looking at Joker. "Look after the Normandy." With that he headed off to get into his own armour and to the hammerhead ready for the drop onto Triton.

 

* * *

 

Rigel looked up from the data pad she was reading as she heard voices outside her quarters. While she worked for the Alliance, she spent a good portion of time on Triton. It seemed the Alliance were still trying to work out what she was, something that they hadn't managed to find out from the data that had come with her. The information in her tube had given them everything they needed to know about her physical needs, imprinted education, genetic makeup etc. None of the information however had given any clue as to why Cerberus had created her.

Standing and setting the data pad down as her door opened she found herself looking at 3 strangers. Her eyes going to Dr Cerise questioningly, it was rare that strangers came here, and even rarer when they were permitted to see her. The Dr gestured to her. "Commander Shepard, Officer Vakarian, Dr Solus, this is 1st Lieutenant Rigel Morgan.... Morgan these gentlemen wanted to speak with you. I leave them in your hands now." With that Dr Cerise left, leaving Rigel looking somewhat surprised.

Quickly recovering she shifted to attention and gave the 3 men a salute, not sure what to do as 2 of them were staring at her like they knew her, the other one was just watching curiously.

Shepard looked at Garrus, the two of them both looking a little stunned, not sure why but this was not something they had expected. Shaking his head Shepard snapped out of his surprise, returning Morgans salute. "Stand easy Lieutenant."

Her hand fell away from her head in shock, her eyes widening, she knew that voice! Taking a step back she ended up sitting on the desk where she had put her data pad. Staring at them she focused her gaze onto the human male that had spoken. "I know you...." Sounding somewhat shaken  but recovering, having herd that he was dead. Only having been told that because she had expressed a desire to meet the ones that had found her. Though she was staring at the human in shock it was the Turian that spoke, giving her another jolt of shock, she knew him too.

Garrus had finally gathered his wits enough and was observing the stunned woman, glancing at Shepard again he spoke up before his friend had a chance to. "And we know you..."


	3. The Girl from the Tube.

Shepard looked at the girl, having gotten over his shock fast enough, his smile still hinting at amusement. But then she had been rattled enough to sit her on the desk behind her. She was however recovering fast. His eyes left her to glance around the room they were in, his eyes skimming over Morden who was doing something with his omni tool still, murmuring to himself as he did it. The room made him uncomfortable, not because of what was in it or how it looked, but the implications behind it. Glancing at Garrus, the turian meeting his gaze before looking around himself, probably trying to work out what had put that expression on the commanders face.

His gaze returning to the young woman, he found her surprise had passed and she was regarding them with a politely curious expression. Not sure  what to make of the fact that she was still sitting on her desk, though it was clear she had chosen to this time as one leg was bent, her foot resting on the back of her chair, the other was on the seat of it, she seemed to be biding her time which was a sound plan when dealing with unknowns. He regarded her for a moment, noting that little of anything had changed about her since they had found her in the tube in that Cerberus base. Though that probably explained the hostility of the good Dr before she had left, he was here to recruit Rigel for Cerberus, the organisation that had done who knows what to her for who knew how long...

Rigel had settled on the desk, at least looking like she meant to be there, as it was she was observing the 3 of them. Though the salairian seemed happy with whatever he was doing, not that she knew what that was  but she didn't feel threatened by it or him at that moment so she passed him over. Looking at the other 2 men she decided that the pictures she had been shown did little for them. But their voices, she remembered their voices, they were the voices in her dreams, her guardian angels. So now she took the time to place the images of the men in reality with the voices of her memories from 2 years before.

The human, Shepard, he had given her a chance... Her eyes ran over him, his short brown hair, grayish blue eyes, ruggedly handsome, which surprised her, and a nice height for a human male. Her assessment took only moments and her eyes shifted to the turian, giving him the same appraisal, though she had to tilt her head back a little to do so. He was tall, but then many turians were, her eyes ran over the blue of his clan markings till she encountered the scarring and bandage that covered the right side of his face. Managing to keep herself from wincing in sympathy at what had clearly been a very bad injury her eyes met his, surprised to see his widen a little. Giving him a gentle smile her eyes drifted away from his, going back to the Commander.

Slipping from the desk she decided it was time to end the staring contest and find out what had brought them to her. So she stood and offered all 3 men a friendly smile that made her eyes light up warmly. Gesturing to the small seating area that she had in her room. "Please come and sit and perhaps tell me what has brought you here? Would any of you like a refreshment?" Her tone politely friendly, not wanting to warm to them too much until she knew what they were doing here. Moving towards the couches only to look back at Mordin after passing him, his omni tool having blinked and made a beeping noise. Raising an eyebrow at his words.

"Interesting." Mordin gave the slightly confused woman a faint smile before moving over to the offered seating. "No beverage for me, thank you for the offer though." With that he selected a spot and sat, right on the end of the L shaped couch that took up the corner.

Garrus cleared his throat a little, not sure why but he felt more awkward now that he knew who they were here for. "Uh.. I'll have whatever you have available, thank you Lieutenant." Inclining his head he hovered by the couch for a moment before picking something central on the so far uninhabited side of the couch. Leaving Shepard with the choice of an end or middle himself. The same for the lieutenant, that's if she was joining them on the couch. His eyes glancing around, not seeing any other chairs apart from the one at her desk for her to sit on.

Shepard gave her a smile and followed after Garrus. "Same as Garrus, I'll have whatever is available, thank you." With that he sat carefully on the end of the couch beside Garrus.

Rigel nodded and moved to the other side of the room, fishing some glasses out of a cabinet, and then opening another one and filling said glasses, one with a orange liquid, one with a green liquid, and the third was a mix of the two and had gone a almost lime green. Walking back, offering the green to Garrus and the yellow to Shepard before sitting in the corner of the couch next to Garrus. It was her favourite spot after all. Glancing at them all as she took a sip of her drink and set the glass on the small coffee table. "So what is it you want with me?"

Shepard leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his glass in both hands, hanging between them as he regarded the girl to the side of him who had curled into the corner of the couch like she had friends visiting for a vid night. Sighing he took a sip from his drink, wondering how best to explain things. Opting for honesty as he didn't think lying would get him anywhere with her. "I suppose it depends on how much you know. But I will assume that you know whats on public record, Saren, the geth, the battle of the Citadel, me dying." Pausing and looking at her as she nods watching him quietly. "Good... I will also assume you know about the human colonies going missing in the terminus systems." Another pause and again she was nodding. "What you might not know about is that the Collectors are taking the colonies, and what you also wont know is that I am putting a team together in order to stop them." This had her shaking her head, and made him nod. "Well that's what we are doing here, we want you to help us do that, though now knowing who you are I doubt you will be willing to sign on to a possible suicide mission." Taking a long draw from his glass he let her absorb what he had told her and let her ask anything that came to mind.

Leaning forward, still curled up on the couch, her thigh brushing against Garrus' armour as she reached for her glass. Settling back and swirling the bright liquid as she thinks, draining half the glass before looking Shepard square in the eye. "Well Commander its a worthy cause, but I don't think that is the entirety of it." Her words soft as she uncurled, moving closer, leaning over Garrus' leg a little, still holding the Commanders gaze. She was young and small compared to them but she was no coward. "So give it to me straight Commander, all of it."

Shepard smirked a little, she might have saluted him but she was feisty in her own way. Nodding, glancing at poor Garrus who was stuck between them, finding his staring at the girls face, her eye to be exact. Meeting the girls eyes again and noting that it was the marking under her right eye that the big guy was looking at. His own eyes lifting from the 7 blue dots of differing size to meet the violet blue of her eyes. "Well...." He sighed, this was the part he had been dreading. "Without getting into the gory details of everything... The majority of the crew are Cerberus. They are funding us, though I'm the one calling the shots, you would answer to me, not them..." He trailed off as she stood and walked past his and Garrus' legs and started pacing near by. Her glass being placed firmly on the table on the second stride.

She had felt herself freeze inside at the mention of Cerberus, though she had to give Shepard credit, he had been bluntly honest. And while that gained him some trust where she was concerned, he still wanted to take her back to Cerberus... Her hands found the wall, bracing herself as she worked to get herself under control. Hearing someone stand up, but she was too busy with her inner battle. She was terrified and if she moved again it would show, the taught line of her body was the only thing keeping the trembling of her fear from showing, that and the wall. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, they were not here to kill her, they wanted her help, she had to get herself under control so she could think rationally about this.

Garrus had watched her get up, his keen sense of smell having picked up the shift in her scent. And while her pacing made her seem angry she was far from it. He watched the girl till she stopped at the wall, braced against it. Standing he moved over behind her, surprised she let one of them do so. Speaking before he even thought of touching her, able to see the slight tremble to her arms this close. "Lt Morgan.... Rigel... We are not here to hand you over to Cerberus." His tone soothing, the reverb of his voice deep and calming. His 3 talond hand coming to rest lightly on her shoulder, feeling the faint tremble there. Finding himself tense, not sure what to do but for the first time in a while he found himself wanting to help in a way that didn't involve shooting people. "Look... IF you decide to help us, and Cerberus want you, they will have to go through me." His eyes shifting to meet hers as she turns, his blue eyes meeting the violet of hers.

Rigel found herself pulled back from her fear by the turian, that was unexpected enough to snap her out of her almost childlike terror. Feeling ashamed that she had so easily been overcome. But then this was Cerberus, no one, not even she knew what they had planned for her. Turning enough to meet Garrus' eyes, leaving his hand where it was, finding the touch comforting, though she had the feeling that he was not prone to comforting many people. Nodding and offering him a slightly shaky smile, patting his hand on her arm. "Thank you." Feeling much calmer as she looked to the Commander, about to tell him her answer when Dr Cerise walks into her room looking thunderous.

"You are NOT taking her, especially not back to Cerberus."

That made Rigel's eyebrows shoot up, she might have felt pleased and protected, but something in the Dr's tone made her think it was more about loosing her research subject. Moving away from Garrus and his reassuring hand to face the doctor. "Dr Cerise, I'm not a prisoner here." She watched the doctor fold her arms.

"No, but you are also not on vacation. While assigned here you are under my care."

Nodding Rigel sighed. "Then I will make the necessary calls. I wont abandon my post doctor." Her gaze leveled on the far from happy doctor who turned and left as abruptly as she had entered leaving Rigel to sigh and rub the bridge of her nose. Turning she rests a hand on Garrus' arm and offers a smile. "Thank you." With that she turned to Commander Shepard. "Commander if I can get leave to help you from the alliance. The doctor is right in that I'm assigned here for now, and while I think your doing the right thing.... Though your choice of sponsor is questionable. I wont abandon my post. I think you can understand that."

Shepard nodded and observed Morgan stood beside Garrus. "Well, lets contact Anderson then, I'm sure he can help us out." Standing he gestured for Mordin to follow. "Garrus while we get this sorted out stay with Morgan, not that I think Cerberus will try anything but just in case."

Garrus nods. "Of course Shepard."

Rigel watches as Shepard and the salarian leave then turned to look at Garrus, not sure what to do with a turian when it was clear he might be staying a while. Turning and moving to her desk, reaching into the draw for something. Fishing a deck of cards out of the draw as she turns to face him with a smile holding them up at a jaunty angle. "So... Any good at Skyllian-Five?"

About an hour later Garrus was finding himself learning more about playing Skyllian-Five to win than he had thought to ever learn. Then again the girl facing him shuffling cards like a seasoned croupier was not like any other girl he had met before, which was interesting to say the least. The mist interesting thing was, rather than just cleaning him out, after a couple of bad hands she had started to teach him a thing or two, having pointed out that knowing how to play and win was a handy skill that you were never sure when you would need. He watched her violet/blue eyes twinkle as she dealt out another hand, her smile making him a little glad that this wasn't strip poker, as he would be the one getting nude by now.

Shepard walked in to Morgans room with Dr Cerise an hour or so later and stopped dead in mild surprise. His eyes looking over the scene of Garrus, (looking more relaxed than Shepard had seen him since Omega,) sat opposite Morgan, both in the middle of a game of cards. The cards didn't shock him, after all, leave 2 people alone for an hour and they were bound to get up to something, but this girl had managed to bring Garrus out of his  mood in so short a time, and he barely knew her. For that alone Shepard wanted her on his crew, more so now than before when she was just a dossier. He also noted that once Garrus registered the company, which was seconds after Shepard had seen him all relaxed the turian tensed up again, sitting straighter before folding his hand.

Rigel looked from Garrus who had just gone all stiff again and folded to Shepard who had come back from talking to the Alliance brass. "What did Anderson say?"

Shepard shrugged. "It will take a day or so but he will work something out. In the mean time we are going to work out a few things and set up quarters for you. I'm sure Anderson will be in touch." He glanced at the doctor . "Till then your stuck here, we will wait in orbit for confirmation to come through."

Rigel nods, she hadn't expected Dr Cerise to let her go easily, especially when she didn't have to. "Well I'll be here then." Turning to look at Garrus and offering him a wide warm smile. "Drop by any time, it was fun playing cards with you. Maybe next time we will up the stakes?"

Garrus stood looking at Rigel as she too stands. "Maybe..." He inclined his head to her and goes over to join Shepard. The two men offering a polite fair well before leaving her with a not happy Dr Cerise.

"You're a fool if you trust them." The doctor snapped, giving Rigel a look that made it clear that she already thought her a fool.

Rigel looked the doctor in the eye. "I think we are a fool if we don't." Turning her back on the doctor to gather up and put away the cards, silently sighing when the doctor had the last word.

"In the lab, 10 minutes." And with that she was gone...


	4. Haestrom

In total it had taken 2 days to pull the required strings and get Morgans assignment altered, though officially she wasn't on assignment now, she was on extended leave. Though anyone that looked into it that had the right clearance would find her listed as working under cover infiltrating Cerberus. After all it was close enough to the truth to make anyone pause in questioning it. The conditions of this, that Dr Cerise had insisted on, and Anderson & Hackett had agreed to were that Mordin and Dr Chakwas monitor her. After all the Alliance was still trying to work out what Cerberus had intended to do with her. Then again she herself didn't know what they had intended to do with her, for all she knew she had been made 'just because (they) could' though that didn't seem much like Cerberus. Shepard, Garrus and Kasumi had gone to collect their new team member, though it was clear that some members of the team on Triton were not happy about this.

Shepard was just reaching for the door chime to Morgan's room when the door opened and Dr Cerise stepped out almost walking into the three outside the door. The doctor gave Shepard a glare as the door closed behind her.

"She's not here, try the training room... Its that way."

The three made way and the doctor stalked off through the gap that they had made for her as she gestures with one arm down the hall where presumably they could find Morgan. Giving each other a glance they headed down the hall till they found the door marked Training Room.

The three were made to pause just inside the door though as what they found was not what they had expected to see. Instead of finding 1st Lt Morgan, in her Alliance uniform or the Cerberus uniform that Shepard had had delivered to her earlier, they found what seemed to be an angry siren beating a training dummy (that was wearing a Cerberus uniform) with her hands, showing disturbing skill. Shepard didn't know quite what to make of this, his eyes running over Morgan, thinking short of being dressed like an exotic dancer she couldn't have done a bigger 180 in attire if she had tried. Unable to help himself for a moment he simply stared with equal parts, surprise, and admiration.

Her clothing reminded him of a cross between Kasumis and Mirandas, but still different. The catsuit was black and skin tight, the only markings on it seemed to flow from the hood/jacket thing that was a part of it. Not that it needed that, his eyes were automatically drawn to the 'assets' that the clothing covered but did nothing to hide... Her boots were royal blue, heeled and thigh high, though they went a little higher in front than at the back and were held in place with two black straps, one above and one below her knees. They had old style silver buckles on the outside of her legs. The top of the catsuit was made to look like a hooded royal blue mini jacket, though it wasn't actually separate from the catsuit. Her hood was down, showing off her neck and a portion of bare shoulder... He found himself blinking as he realised she had turned to face them, no longer beating the Cerberus training dummy. Inclining his head a little in greeting Shepard noted that she looked more attractive when her hair was not restrained back tightly. The raven black hair falling down her back, despite that it was fastened in some kind of ponytail. Though he did frown a little as he now saw a streak of electric blue dominating her fringe as it fell over her forehead. He couldn't remember her having that the last time he had seen her, though seeing it now, he was sure she had had the streak when she had been in the tank.

Rigel looks at the three that had walked into the room, faintly amused at Garrus and Shepard who seemed stunned at what she wore when she was off duty. Her thumbs hooked into her loose belt as she observed them, relaxed despite the looks and the violence she had been committing to the dummy. Tilting her head and focusing on Kasumi she smiled, not sure who the woman was but getting a feeling that they might get on.

Shepard was glad that he wasn't prone to being embarrassed because if he was he would be blushing right now. Instead he gestured to Kasumi. "Lieutenant, this is Kasumi Goto, because we aren't sure how many rooms are going to be taken up by other team mates Kasumi has offered to share her room with you. Its may not be the ideal place but we have moved things around so that you can be comfortable."

Rigel smiles more and offers a black gloved hand to Kasumi. "As I'm not on duty you can just call me Rigel. Thanks for sharing your room, I've never had a roomie before. Well unless you count the barracks back in basic, but that was more like a zoo." Smiling more, as she hears Shepard choke back a laugh, possibly in amused agreement that the barracks back in basic training were a zoo. Casting him a glance as she shakes hands with Kasumi.

Kasumi smiles at the other woman as they shake hands, taking a liking to her instantly, this Rigel gave off a vibe that promised for some interesting times. Not to mention that she seemed to have made Garrus speechless and Shep embarrassed by just turning round. "Everyone needs at least one trip to the zoo in their lifetime, though few get to live there." Smiling under her hood as Rigel laughs at her quip, yes they were going to get on fine.

Shepard looked at the Cerberus clad dummy before gesturing to the door they had come in. "Lets go get your things and go get you settled on the Normandy." Turning back in time to see Morgan nod and give the dummy one more solid punch, the thing bursting into flames with a small flair of power. The dummy almost immediately being put out, but it and the uniform were badly burnt. Meeting the look Garrus gave him he found himself smirking at the turians back as he had shrugged gave a vague turian smile of amusement at the destruction of the uniform before turning and following after Morgan.

"I think I'm going to like her." Kasumi moved to Shepards side and smiled.

Shepard nodded and smiled himself a little at Kasumis comment, having the feeling that things were going to become entertaining on the ship. He only hoped it was in a positive way, the last thing he needed was for Rigel and Jack to join up and take on the crew that pissed them off. Sighing as he started forward to follow after Garrus and Morgan. "Lets hope that its mutual." Glancing at Kasumi as she falls in beside him to head back to Morgans room to get her bag.

* * *

 

Rigel walked into the communications room with Shepard, her eyes cautious as she faces the two Cerberus operatives. Part of her wishing that she had gone with Garrus and Kasumi who were taking her things down to the quarters she would share with the little thief. Shepard having told her as they had split off that the port observation was a deck down from the CIC. Finding herself glad of that information as it might prevent an embarrassing moment if she felt the need to leave abruptly. Her arms folding under her breasts as she observed the Cerberus pair, her eyes narrowing at the woman's greeting.

"Void... I'm Mranda Lawson, Shepards XO, its good to have you back." Miranda eyed the young woman as her voice worked with its usual bland pleasantness, though she was tense under her facade, she wasn't sure how much Void knew about her project, or how successful Cerberus' Void Cell had been in achieving their goal with the girl. What she did know however made her wary, much like Jack this one had reason to dislike Cerberus and had the ability to back up that dislike if she chose.

Rigels eyes narrowed on Miranda, flicking briefly to the man that seemed to be her shadow. Soon leaving him and passing dismissively over the woman Miranda. "You Don't Have Me Back." Speaking slowly and clearly. "Shepard has me, its that simple." Turning she gave the Commander a nod and walked out, heading to find her room on the deck below. It would be hard but she was going to ignore Miranda as much as possible, it was obvious that the only two agendas that Miranda cared about were Cerberus' and her own.

Garrus set the bags down on the white cover of Rigels bed, she hadn't brought much, but then she was a soldier, she probably didn't have much. Moving to the door and looking over to Kasumi who was sat on one of the two remaining couches in the room. "I'll be going now." Not really catching her response as he turned just as the door opened and Rigel walked into him. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her, expecting her to fall as was common. Finding himself looking down into her upturned face where she was held in his arms, not seeming to have been in danger of falling over. Letting her go and stepping to the side. "I hope you settle in well." Nodding to her and walking out, going back to the forward batteries.

Looking after Garrus before moving over to her bags on the bed, smiling faintly when she saw the bar, its presence making Shepards comment about 'not an ideal place' make sense now. It didn't take long to pack her things away. Glad for the desk and shelves that had been placed for her to use, the draws under her bed. Looking over at Kasumi with a smile as she placed things on a shelf. "We should probably get to know one another."

Kasumi smiled at the girl. "I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

 

Shepard grabbed a tray of food from the mess, debating eating there or in his room, but he decided to eat in the mess in the end, settling into a chair at the table a he sat down. The ship had been headed to Illium to recruit the last two people from the dossiers. That was until a message had come in from the Illusive Man, another dossier and this one urgent, more so as it involved Tali. So the Normandy had changed course to Haestrom. Setting the data pad down next to his tray of food he read over everything on it again, forming plans for the mission as he ate. Looking up when Kasumi and Morgan joined him, noting that they were both smiling and chatting like old friends. Well that was a relief at least, it seemed that the pair were doing well so far as roomies. "Morgan, I'll need you suited up when we get to Haestrom, tell Garrus too when your done eating."

"Yes Commander." Rigel nodded and glanced at the data pad. "Can you give me any details about the mission?"

Shepard nodded and tossed the pad over to Morgan, letting her read over it while she ate. Taking the pad back when she was done reading he stands, finished with his food he picks up his empty tray. "I'll see you and Garrus down in the shuttle bay." With that he walks away, dropping his tray off at the cleaning station and heads for his quarters, reading the pad again as he walks, hoping that it wasn't as bad on Haestrom as it sounded.

Rigel excused herself not long after Shepard left, pausing long enough to ask EDI where Garrus would be before making a beeline for the forward batteries. Pressing the door release and stepping inside she found herself looking at Garrus' back. Moving round to the side of him and turning to face the door, half leaning half sitting on the rail that divided the area from the guns themselves. Looking over at Garrus who was working on the console. "Shepard said that your to suit up when we get to Haestrom." Watching as he nodded a little and finished what he was doing before giving her his attention, standing straighter, reminding her again how tall he was.

Garrus looked at Rigel, noting she didn't seem as relaxed here as she had on Triton being poked and prodded by the scientists, then again she was probably used to that, as far as he knew she could have been a lab rat all of her life. "Did Shepard say why we are going to Haestrom and not Illium now?" His tone passively curious as he looked over the girl leaning near him, wondering if he should pry, after all her entire life was classified so would it put her on the spot? Then again he wanted her to feel part of the team, the way Shepard had made him feel when they had gone after Saren.

Rigel nodded and gave a worried smile, her hands gripping the rail behind her lightly, pinning her hands between her backside and the rail. "He said we are going to get Tali, seems that she and some other quarians are on Haestrom deep in geth space. The mission is classified but something must have happened to make this so urgent." Looking away from him and turning around to lean on the rail and look out over the guns. "I want to help her..."

Garrus would have raised his eyebrows at that had he had any, as it was he looked a little surprised and confused. "Not that I doubt that you could be so altruistic, but you don't know Tali, yet you sound like you Need to help her."

Rigel nods, her head bent forwards, her raven hair still flowing over her back, spreading out over her as she leaned forward. "I don't know her... But I remember her voice... Just like I remember yours and Shepards. I couldn't see you, I couldn't open my eyes to see you... But I remember you talking about me, what to do with me." Turning sideways to look at him, one hand still resting on the rail as the other brushed hair back over her shoulder. "I'll always remember."

Garrus felt a bolt go through him as she looked at him, not sure if it was horror or what. She had been fully aware in the tank and listening to them? Able to understand them? He could hope never to imagine the kind of feeling that was, trapped, vulnerable and totally aware of it. He met her violet blue eyes and nodded. "Then lets get Tali so you can meet her. Who else is going in the squad?"

Pushing away from the rail Rigel paused close beside him and looked up, the top of her head only an inch higher than his shoulder and that was thanks to her heels. "I'm going, I think Shepard wants to see what I can do." Shrugging and managing a smile as she moves away. "I'll have to remember to take some sunscreen, we don't all have plating that protects us from radiation." Giving him a faintly cheeky smile as she heads out the door.

Garrus watched Rigel leave, his eyes on her hair that moved as she did, the ships lights making blue glints appear in the black. Shaking his head as for the first time he finds himself wondering what human hair felt like to touch.

* * *

 

"Have I mentioned that I don't tan well?"

Shepard glanced over at Morgan as the three of them crouched in cover. The wave of geth had been defeated but all three needed time for their shields to recover before making the dash through the sun to the next cover. He couldn't fault her this one gripe (as it was his too) though, she was getting more cooked than him or Garrus. Looking amused as she altered the clip in her hair, it now in the usual style where it was all clipped away.

"I need a hood on this armour." She sighed.

Smirking finding he liked to bait Morgan, he decided to tease her. "Hell Morgan, your an infiltrator, you wander around in the sun invisible, how is that a problem?"

Morgans eyes narrowed warningly. "Just because YOU can't see me doesn't mean the sun misses me."

Shepard watched her expression shift and chuckled a little when she hit him on the arm and laughed off his teasing. Looking over at her and Garrus, they were making a good team, she snuck around invisible and shot the geth with her cryo rounds freezing them and while she was freezing the next wave Garrus sniped and shattered the ones already frozen. Between that and him doing his thing they were making short work of the geth so far.

Both Garrus and Shepard glanced at Morgan as her shield flared and hummed kicking in again. Shifting Shepard peeked over the cover they were behind grabbing a quick lay of the land before nodding the other two on along the shade they had found. "Lets get going and save Tali." With a nod all three moved off.

After a radio chat with a quarian marine, some more fights and an explosion, they were through the door and into a room of some kind, dead quarians and disabled and semi destroyed geth dotted about the room in a grim tableau. Shepard started around the room as he put a bullet through the head of the geth that was still semi active on the ground. Finding the other door was locked and not bypassable they looked around the room first. Finding some useful things and a journal, though they were really looking for a way to fix the control console to unlock the door when a voice familiar to them all came from behind them.

["Tali'Zorah to base camp. Come in base camp."]

The three turned and looked at the console they were talking of fixing, there now being a holographic image of a quarian woman's head. Rigel being the only one that didn't know her on sight, but then the voice and name she knew well.

["Hello is anyone there?"]

Shepard moving over to the console, the other two behind him on either side as he leans in to activate the comms. "Tali, its Shepard, I'm sorry. Everyone here is dead. Any survivors must have fallen back."

["We knew this mission was high-risk. Damn it. And what are you doing here, Shepard? We're in the middle of geth space!"]

Shepard gave a shrug as though he was having a conversation face to face with Tali, which he kind of was. "I was in the neighbourhood. I thought you might need a hand."

["Thanks for coming, Shepard. It means a lot to hear your voice. Kal'Reegar and whats left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, it's through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed, and I'm safe for now, but I've got a lot of geth outside."]

"Is anyone else still with you, or are you alone out there?" Wondering at how his voice sounded strained for a moment at the thought of Tali alone against the geth.

["Reegar had a team of marines covering me when I ran for the observatory. At least some of them are still alive. I can hear them firing at the geth outside."]

Frowning a little. "Whats this research you're after?" Thinking it better be the most important data in the world for the price it had cost.

["Its about this worlds sun. It's ageing faster than it should. I can tell you more about it once we've got fewer geth shooting at us."]

Nodding, knowing she was right. Looking towards the door that had been troubling them. "It looks like somebody sealed the door against the geth, and the console is damaged. Can you get it open on your end?"

["Let me see... Yes, I can do it. Here. Should be unlocked now. Be careful Shepard, And please, do what you can to keep Reegar alive."]

Shepard stepped back and turned towards the now unlocked door, Morgan standing from where she had been examining the dead, making sure that there were no survivors before they moved on. Garrus just looking at him, having been stood by Morgan, his omni tool lit up. Checking their ammo and making sure they were ready for anything they opened and stepped on through the door, into an empty room with another locked door. In trying to override the security seal though they managed to open the shutters at the same time.

The first sighting of the colossus had all three of them diving for cover, though they were soon on their feet and heading for the door. Shepard couldn't help the small smirk at the mutterings of his team mates.

Morgan had given the door that had been locked moments before a dirty look and muttered. "Nothing like a colossus blast to unlock a door."

Garrus had glanced at Shepard as they went through the now open door "Definitely just like old times..."

Managing not to laugh Shepard lead the three down some stairs, pausing when he heard a. "Over here! Get to cover." Turning towards the bottom of the steps he saw a quarian. With a gesture of his head he carried on down the steps and into cover with the quarian. Garrus and Morgan finding places to crouch just behind Shepard, the pair peeking over the top of what they were hidden behind, keeping the geth back so he and the quarian could talk.

"Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. We talked on the radio before that drop ship arrived. Still got no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky..." A blast pausing him momentarily, the quarian continued. "Tali's inside over there. The geth killed the rest of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. Best I've been able to do is draw their attention."

Crouched behind cover that was taking a hammering from the geth and colossus, all Shepard could worry about was if they were in time to save Tali. "Are you sure she's still alive?" Turning his head a little, seeing Garrus and Morgan, murmuring to each other as they took down geth, not having time to wonder what they were up to before giving Reegar his attention again.

"The observatory is reinforced. Even the geth will need time to get through it. And it's hard to hack a door when someone's firing rockets at you." The quarian raising his mistle launcher as he speaks. "The geth are near platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. Its got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot while it's down like that. I tried to move in closer, and one of the bastards punched a shot clean through my suit."

Shepard glanced over the quarian, a suit rupture was a serious thing. "How bad is your suit damage?"

The quarians tone gone derisive, ignoring the shots that hit the stone not far from where his head was ducked down. "Combat seals clamped down to isolate contamination, and I'm swimming in antibiotics. The geth might get me, but I'm not going to die from an infection in the middle of a battle. That's just insulting."

"What can you tell me about the battlefield?" Craning his neck he peaked over the cover as best he could, trying to get the lay of the land.

Gesturing with his hand and the mistle launcher the quarian tells him what he needs to know. "The right side's got a catwalk with a sniper parch. You could wreak some havoc from there, but none of my men made it past the geth. The middle's got cover, but the damn colossus has a clear shot at you the whole time, and you've got geth coming in from both sides. The left gives you some cover from the colossus. but your ass is hanging out for the geth. That's how I got shot."

Ok so left and middle didn't sound like such great ideas, but then there was four of them now. "Any ideas on how to deal with the colossus? We need to get to Tali" Tying to pace himself, glancing at his team who were still taking down any geth that were fool enough to get close to the little pow-wow that Shepard and Reegar were having.

  
"Standard protocol with armature-class units is to sabotage the shields and whittle it down, you know. Kill it with bug bites. But the repair protocol blows that to hell. You try to wear it down, it just huddles up and fixes itself. So whatever we do has to scrap that bastard fast. Probably means getting up close, past that cover. As for ideas, just one. I'm not moving so well, but I can still pull a trigger, and I've got a rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet. You move in close. I'll keep the colossus busy, maybe even drop its shields. With luck, you'll be able to finish it off." Smacking his mistle launcher sounding like an old Earth cowboy, all gung-ho.

Shaking his head. "You've done enough, Reegar. You don't need to throw your life away."

Reegar sounded slightly amused. "Wasn't asking your permission. My job is to keep Tali safe. This is our best shot." Standing, he had his back to a pillar, glancing round it quickly, two more bullets hitting the stone centimetres from his head.

Shepard stood up and faced Reegar, facing off with the other marine. "We don't have enough people on our side for you to take one for the team. Stand down!" Catching in the corner of his eye how Morgan went to stand and lunge for them both to pull them down into cover again and how Garrus practically pounced on her, flattening the girl, narrowly keeping her head from being shot off if the ricochet that went off the top of the low stone wall was anything to go by.

Seeing this Reegar couched down again, his eyes narrowing in his mask. "I'm not going to stand there while you run into enemy fire! They killed my whole squad!"

Despite the amusement he felt at seeing the smaller Morgan squashed under Garrus comedy style he felt his patience wearing thin. Turning back to Reegar his eyes serious, not about to take any arguments. "And if you want to honour your squad, watch my back! I need you here in case they bring reinforcements!"

Finally relenting Reegar nodded, though his body language said he wasn't happy about it. "All right, Shepard. We'll do it your way. Hit them for me. Keelah se'lai." Reegar, saluting with his mistle launcher.

The pair looked over at Garrus and Morgan who were carefully getting off the ground, trying to keep both their heads down while doing so. It didn't take long but it was damn funny to watch, and soon the pair were ready for action again. Though both looked sheepish, Morgan was blushing, knowing she had done the dumb thing to start with. "Ready?" Shepard asked and was pleased when he got nods from both of them. He had an idea and it would need them to go right onto the sniper perch.

Shepard kept the geth at bay while Reegar, Garrus and Morgan worked on the colossus. Once Garrus and Morgan were in close on the upper level it was quickly over, the pair taking it in turns to fire at the geth colossus, Reegar shooting mistles from range. Because it was getting focused, unrelenting attacks the colossus was not closing up to repair itself, and soon it and the remaining geth were gone.

Leaving Reegar to follow at his own pace, (who was not moving so fast thanks to his wound) Shepard made his way to the door, joining his squad mates and hitting the lock to open the door. Walking into the room, Shepard made his way towards Tali who was working at a console.

"Just let me finish this download." She said, not looking round but then she probably knew who it was.

Shepard walked forward with the other two, moving closer to Tali, not saying anything but then he didn't need to, she glanced round at him when they drew close enough. He felt relieved that she was ok, he was also glad for his helmet so no one could see his expression which showed just how relieved he was.

"Thank you Shepard. If not for you, I would never have made it out of this room. This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I had joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky." Turning to face them, it probably a good thing that it was not totally clear what she was looking at inside her suit. Glancing more than once at Morgan, she didn't know her but she recognised the girl from the tube, but she would ask Shepard about that later.

"What can you tell me about you research here?" Gesturing generally at everything, thinking it needed to be damn important to warrant this kind of loss of life.

Tali opens up her omni tool and a small hologram of the planets sun appears over it. Haestrom's sun is destabilizing. Back when this was a quarian colony, it was a normal star. It shouldn't change that quickly." Pressing a key the miniature sun vanishing.

"Any idea what's destabilizing the sun?" Shifting his weight as he talks to Tali.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that it was dark energy affecting the interior of the star. The effect is similar to when stars blow off mass to enter a red giant phase, but Haestrom's sun is far too young for this to be natural." Shifting her weight back a little. glancing at the new girl again discreetly, wondering what she was doing here, and how long she had been with Shepard...

Rigel speaks softly to Garrus, trying not to interrupt Tali and Shepard. "Haestrom, the vacation spot for when you want to be that special shade of crispy."

Garrus nods having leaned close, not speaking but his mandibles giving that slight twitch of amusement, as though he was trying not to smile or find her comment funny.

Rubbing his arm as Shepard glances around the room, there thankfully not loads of dead bodies in this one. "A lot of quarians lost their lives here. Was it worth it?"

Hanging her head a little at that question, shoulders slumping a little. "I don't know Shepard. It wasn't my call. The Admiralty Board believed the information here was worth sacrificing all our lives for. I have to believe that they know whats best." Her head raising a little to look at Shepard as she speaks.

Shaking his head a little, smothering a sigh. "I didn't ask what some admiral thought. I asked what you thought." His hand waving as though dismissing the admirals opinion like some annoying fly, only to point at Tali, punctuating the 'you'. It was her opinion that mattered to him, not an Admiral's he had never met and likely wouldn't.

Head coming back up straight at that, her shoulders lifting from their slumped position, his question having sparked something as she now sounded a little angry. "A lot of people died here. Some of them were my friends. All of them were good at their jobs. That damn data better be worth it. The price was too high." Shaking her head as she gestures with a hand, making that a very final statement on the subject.

Nodding Shepard changes the topic, not wanting to rub any more salt into this particular wound for Tali. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad I could help. Once you deliver that data, I could use you on the Normandy."

Moving forward slowly towards the exit, Shepard falling into position beside her as she starts setting the files up on her omni tool for transmission. "I promised to see this mission through. I did. I can leave with you and send the data to the Fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

Morgan and Garrus parting to let them through as Reegar finally makes it to the room they were in. "Maybe not the whole rest of your team, Ma'am."

"Reegar you made it!" Her voice tinged with relief and happiness.

  
Shepard glanced from Reegar to Tali, noting the joy in her voice, and making himself dismiss it. His gaze turning back to the quarian marine as he starts talking again. Aware of Garrus and Morgan stood right behind him and Tali.

Limping the last small distance Reegar looks at Tali. "Your old captain's as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance." His gaze shifting to Shepard.

"Of course we did nothing." Rigel quipped with teasing humour looking at Garrus and shrugging.

"Nope not a thing." Shaking his head, Garrus' voice tinged with sarcastic humour. "I believe you were sunbathing again."

Rigel tapped her chin with a thoughtful gloved finger, tilting her head as she looks at Garrus. "What were you doing then? Watching the show?"

Garrus' voice dropping a little as his tone changes to a more flirty teasing. "Which show might that have been?"

  
Rigel parted her lips to retort, only to become very aware of the three others looking right at her and Garrus. Her cheeks going deep pink. Muttering to herself as she takes a step back and turns away from all four of them, working to regain her composure. "Armour needs a hood."

Shepard gave a faint laugh and shook his head, turning back to Reegar. "If need be, the Normandy can get you out of here, Reegar."

Reegar shakes his head having been distracted by the banter of the other two looks back at Shepard and shakes his head again. "The geth didn't damage our ship. Long as we get out of here before reinforcements show up, we'll be fine."

Tali shakes her head slightly. "Actually, I wont be going back with you. I'm joining Commander Shepard." Turning to face Reegar again as she speaks.

Giving a faint nod. "I'll pass the data to the Admiralty Board and let them know what happened." Turning to Shepard Reegar straightens up a little, his arm still across his waist from his injury. "She's all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe."

Shepard nods and gestures to the door. "We can make sure you get to your ship, our shuttle is closer so we can drop you in that."  
Everyone nodding, weapons at the ready in case more geth have already shown up the group make its way slowly back to the shuttle. Once Reegar was delivered safely to his ship the remaining four took off back to the Normandy and the tensions between Tali and the Cerberus crew. Tensions that were not helped by the fact that Jacob was pushing at her buttons. Not that it did him any good as after Tali had left the communications room Rigel glanced at Jacob and sighed. "I'm getting out this armour." Walking past the human male she lifted her hand and lightly cuffed him round the back of the head for being such an ass to Tali. She didn't look back and just kept walking out the room.  
  
Shepard who had been standing with his arms folded looked amused at what Morgan had done to Jacob. Shaking his head. "This is not a purely Cerberus crew any more Jacob, and we don't run on Cerberus rules we run on mine. Tali, Jack and Morgan all have good reason to not like Cerberus, provoking them just makes things harder and more volatile." Shaking his head as his arms relax to his sides and he too leaves the comms room. Heading after Tali to make sure she was really ok with being there... And maybe to borrow that grenade... Just in case.


	5. Illium

Shepard had been glad to get to Illium, not only did he have his last two dossiers to recruit there, but the tension on the ship was palatable. A few hours before docking Miranda had asked him to come to her office and requested he help her with her sister while on Illium. Not an unreasonable request, though none the less surprising. And while it added more time onto their stay it also opened up the idea of granting the crew shore leave. The more he had thought of this the more it seemed a good idea, he would just have to work out who got leave with who, after all the last thing he needed was crew and team members fighting on Illium and getting arrested. To work this out he had grabbed a data pad with a crew manifest uploaded onto it and had settled in the mess area of the crew deck. A cup of coffee and a sandwich in front of him as he works, he didn't predict a big issue, mostly his worries focused on Jack and her volatile temper.

For the most part things were going well, none of the crew had said anything to provoke Jack, Tali or Morgan. In fact other than Jacob and Miranda everyone seemed to get on with them, apart from Jack who avoided everyone. Jacob thankfully had not lapsed again since he had been smacked by Morgan for provoking Tali. Miranda on the other hand didn't so much provoke them, it was simply that Miranda was a Cerberus loyalist through and through and while she could see that there were questionable things that Cerberus did she truly believed that it was for the best in the long run. It was only now, looking back that he found himself wishing he hadn't told Joker to head right for Illium after getting back on the ship, but he chastised himself for that thought. It had only been a short time ago that he had overheard two crew members talking about Fehl Prime, it didn't matter how quickly they got things done, it would still not be fast enough.

Tali wandered out the elevator, seeing Shepard working on something at the table in the mess area, the familiar fluttering’s stirring in her stomach as she catches sight of him. She had thought she had moved on, grown out of the crush she had had on him when they were after Saren aboard the original Normandy. Running into him on Freedoms Progress had jolted her like few other things had, not a look alike it was actually him, he had proved it. Sighing she kept walking, she would go and visit Dr Chakwas first, after all the doctor would want to give her a general physical as part of her joining the crew. Stopping dead as the door to the med bay opened and just staring. The scene before Tali was as surprising as it was ridiculous.

Rigel glared at Mordin as he wielded the hypodermic trying to get close to her, she generally liked him, and Dr Chakwas, but she had reached her limit for the day of prodding’s. Which had her using Dr Chakwas as a human shield, keeping Mordin at bay. "No, no, no, no and no again."

The salarian tried to get close again only to have the amused human doctor pushed in his way once more. "Only want a little blood. Maybe some tissue. Fascinating scan results, need to know more."

"No!" Gesturing for him to go away from behind Dr Chakwas, Rigel could feel the woman shaking slightly, she guessed with silent laughter because she was sure she hadn't scared her.

Mordin persisted. "Trypanophobia easily overcome. Just..."

"No!" Rigel raised her voice a little, punctuating her refusal.

Tali took a few steps back, letting the doors to medical close, turning round slowly and wandering over and sitting opposite Shepard, still shocked and amused at the scene she had just seen. Shaking her head she focused her eyes on Shepard and found him observing her, drinking some coffee, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled and set the cup down. That was all it took to turn her stomach into goo. There was no denying it now, she had thought the butterflies were just the remnants of a crush from years before. Now she realised she was still very much crushing on Shepard, she would have to be careful, he had never shown her any sign that he was interested in her as more than a friend. The last thing he needed was a love sick quarian mooning over him when they could all die on this mission. Then again as death was such a high probability she might as well make a pass at him, it’s not like she would have to live with the humiliation of his rejection long.

Shepard had stopped working on the shore leave rota when he had herd the noise from the med bay. Having looked around and seen Tali in the doorway frozen like a statue he had settled back in his seat and listened. Shaking his head as the noise faded and the doors closed, going back to his coffee as his eyes returned to the data pad. Looking up again moments later as Tali sat opposite him seeming dazed by what she had walked in on. His smile coming out as he watched her shake herself out of it. Meeting the pale dots that were her eyes in her mask. "You ok Tali?" Concern showing on his face, not sure what had been going on but it hadn't sounded shock inducing.

Tali nodded, feeling another flutter in her stomach as she sees his concern for her on his face. Smiling at that, though to him it just looked like her eye narrowed a little. She often wished that she didn't need the suit, or at least have it so that the visor on the mask was clear. As it was neither were an option for the moment, so her smile went unseen. "Just a moment of incredulity, it’s passed now."

Shepard laughed at that. "What happened?" Putting his data pad aside and leaning forward, arms resting on the table, his hands loosely joined as he looks at her.

Tali glances round at the med bay, no one having emerged yet. "Your new girl... Morgan?... She was fending off the professor with Dr Chakwas. It was very strange."

That made his eyebrows go up. "With Dr Chakwas? Two verses One?"

Tali shook her head, sounding amused now she was well over her shock, and had the butterflies under control... Well mostly. "No, Morgan had Dr Chakwas held out like a shield, the doctor seemed to be finding it all very funny."

This got a chuckle out of Shepard, able to imagine the scene. "I don't doubt that.... What was Mordin after though?" A small frown between his eyes as he muses, having taken Morgan for a 'everything in her stride' type.

Tali gestures with a hand. "Samples by the sound of it. He seems fascinated by her, though why I have no idea. Well other than the fact we pulled her out of a tank two years ago." Wondering if that is what made Morgan so interesting to the salarian professor.

Shepard shrugs. "I have no idea, but I have faith that Morgan will handle herself without causing trouble or harming anyone without a good reason." Shrugging and dismissing the girl from his mind as he looked over at Tali, not wanting to waist what time they had to sit and talk on someone else. There was no time, they raced from one thing to another in a mad dash to stop the Collectors. After two years dead all he really wanted to do was be with people he cared about, old and new friends. Before he had kept strictly to business, followed the fraternisation rules despite Ash and Liara both making interest obvious. But even if there had been no rules he wouldn't have been interested. His eyes thoughtful on Tali, only half listening as she gushed on about the improvements that had been made to the ship. He had liked Tali more and more as he had gotten to know her, even back then. But she had been younger, going through her pilgrimage. The idea of starting something had felt wrong then, but the like had been there all the same. He wondered what she would think if she knew he had dropped everything and raced off to help her?

Fraternisation... A word that was best taken in a general meaning, because it opened up too many possibilities when you analysed it too deeply. But his mind did it anyway, just as his heart had an extra special spot for Tali, though he had so far managed to keep it well hidden. Part of him was very tempted to take at its more specific meaning, after all fraternisation spoke more of male interaction with other males. But as there was no specific phrasing for female interaction of any kind it was used for any intimate interaction between people. Though his unhelpful mind reminded him he wasn't in the alliance anymore and that Tali had never been. Shaking his head he changed the topic to a much safer one as he picked up his data pad again. "I'm thinking about allowing shore leave on Illium, what do you think?"

Tali blinked blushing as she realised that she had been staring at him and totally spaced out, not realising that he had not been speaking either till that moment. "Shore leave?" Pausing long enough to see his nod to make sure she had herd right, not to mention that there wasn't anything huge she had missed. "Well I think it could be a really good idea, though there might be two problems. Firstly Illium like many places is not fond of quarians. Secondly while I don't know everyone personally I have overheard some things that make me wonder if everyone can behave suitably."

Shepard nods and looks over at her, his smile charmingly cheeky. "Well I knew there might be issues with too many of our crew going out at one time, so I'm working it out so that someone I trust is on board at all times. But also so that not too many leave all at once. However I didn't know that Illium had issues with your people, just stick with me and we will deal with any malcontents." Winking cheekily before becoming more serious. "Really I have some things that I need to get done on Illium, some people to pick up, and something to help Miranda. You can have time to relax with some of the crew, get to know some of the new faces. At the moment I'm not sure what to expect when I go looking for these people... But if the trend stays the way it has with the others there will be shooting, explosions, maybe even destruction of public property."

Tali laughed at the last, still blushing behind her mask. "Sounds like an average day, hmmm it’s a tough call though, danger and destruction, or making friends and wandering the shops. Shame I can't do both."

Shepard grinned. "Who says you can't?"

Tali's voice came out as a flirting purr. "Hmm maybe if I asked nicely..."

Sheppard nods. "Nicely works."

Tali smiles, her eyes narrowing more in her mask. "I'd very much like to do both Shepard."

Looking at Tali, noting that she wasn't doing anything extraordinary or overly flirty, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. Adding another day onto their stay in Illium to allow for more time, feeling the inclination to wander round the city of Nos Astra with Tali. His Omni tool chimed at that point, breaking into his daze. Swallowing so he didn't sound as befuddled as he was he sets down the data pad and drinks the last of his coffee, giving Tali an engaging smile. "Done." Agreeing to her wish as he glances at the message. Standing and gathering up the data pad. "Talk to you again soon Tali, maybe we can explore some of Nos Astra together, I've never been to Illium before." With that he headed off, dropping his cup into the cleaning receptacle and headed to the elevators. Holding the door as Mordin wandered up with a subdued and only slightly disgruntled Morgan, letting them off on the CIC and heading to his cabin.

Tali watched him walk away towards the elevator, her heart thudding a little faster than normal. Had he just asked her on a date?

 

* * *

 

Shepard made it to his cabin, only pondering what Mordin was going to do to Morgan for a moment, the ideas were not all good. Sending Mordin a reminder that he needed Morgan functional... Adding to that how he would appreciate it if he didn't do anything Morgan didn't agree too.

Sighing and sitting at his desk, resting his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. Soon sitting back up again and looking at his terminal and bringing up his messages, only to put his head in his hands and groan at the second one he opened of the three.

 

From: Mom

So I have to find out my child is alive third-hand from the Alliance brass? Where the hell have you been?

I figure whatever you're doing is classified, likely part of your Spectre Operations. Just stay safe out there, and keep doing your mom proud. And sneak something through a secure channel next time.

Love,

Your mother, Captain Hannah

 

He had kept on meaning to get in touch with his mother, but he had never known what to say. Somehow to his thinking 'Hey Mom, been meaning to call but I was dead and am now crazy busy. Congrats on the almost promotion! Chat soon?' Wouldn't cut it, especially as he was on a suicide mission. Looking at the screen he closed the message and opened the last one, part of him thinking it would be kinder to wait, he would go and see her or at least call if they made it back from this. But for now it seemed kinder to not let her think her son was back only to vanish again.

 

* * *

 

Illium it seemed was a start to a lot of dirty laundry coming out, not that it was a bad thing on a suicide mission, it was just going to take up precious time to get everyone settled and focused on the goal again. They hadn't even landed when Jacob had ended up asking for them to follow a beacon to the crash site of the MSV Hugo Gernsback, the ship his father had been on when it crashed. Given it had crashed Ten years ago Shepard could understand Jacob's wanting to check it out and find out what started the beacon transmitting after so long. They helped Miranda and Jack had something she needed to do, He recruited Thane, the assassin, and Grunt needed something. He began to wonder if after every mission someone would want something? This thought seemed confirmed when he returned to the CIC after recruiting Samara, He had barely taken two steps into the place when Kelly told him that Mordin wanted to talk to him. So he just turned around and walked back where he had come from to go talk to Mordin.

Heading for the elevator after speaking with Mordin, seemed Tuchunka was the next stop. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he didn't notice Morgan walking out and head for Mordin's lab, instead he stepped inside and hit the button for engineering. The Normandy was still going to be there a little longer, and he wanted to drop in on Liara again before he left, hopefully sans the hacking this time. His Omni tool bleeped, letting him know he had messages, though right at that moment messages were the last thing he needed. Wandering into engineering he wandered over to Tali, having plans on taking her around Nos Astra in the morning if she wanted to go. After all he had spent pretty much all the time so far doing things for everyone else, for him at least the last two days had been nearly non-stop with little sleep. He looked forward to a good night’s rest and a day to relax and catch up with himself before getting on with sorting out his team and beating the Collectors. Sighing again as he felt that pang of guilt, but he wouldn't be any good in a fight if he had run himself into the ground.

Tali turned round as soon as she herd footfalls behind her, feeling relief flood through her at seeing Shepard, part of her wanting to throw herself into his arms and have a small breakdown, but she didn't. "Shepard. I'm glad you came by. I may need your help." Stress clearly audible in her voice a she turns and walks along to the other console where she works. "I just received a message from the Migrant Fleet. The Admiralty Board has accused me of treason.." Looking up at him again after setting another diagnostic program running, checking that the Normandy's upgrades were all going in properly. "I'm scared, Shepard."

That stunned him and made him somewhat angry, but little of it showed on his face beyond his eyes narrowing slightly. "Nobody who knows you could believe you'd betray your people, Tali."

She felt a flutter in her stomach again at his faith in her, but it only gave her a little hope and that was short lived. "I don't know. They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence seems absolute. But thanks. I appreciate your faith in me, Shepard."

He felt the hopelessness in her voice strike directly to his heart. "Is it because you're working with Cerberus?"

Her eyes widened at that question, he was blaming himself for bringing her along and maybe causing this. "I'm not working with Cerberus. I'm working with you. And I got leave to serve on the Normandy again. I have no idea what they're accusing me of. You'd think I would remember if I'd betrayed the Fleet!" Her voice vehement with denial that this was his fault.

He gives a light nod and takes a breath, letting the information sink in, it didn't take long, he might not be a genius but he was far from dumb, and he had made a life on thinking fast. "What happens when a quarian is accused of treason?"

Her head hanging a little as she looks down. "There's a hearing, with members of the Admiralty Board acting as judges." Starting to pace a little, needing an outlet for the stress as she explains things to him. “My father is an admiral on the board. He'll have to recuse himself from judgement. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now." Turning to face him again. "The punishment for treason is exile. If they convict me, I can never go back."

"So you have no idea why they're accusing you?" That made him frown, surely they would have told her that much?

"None. The specifics of charges like this are rarely discussed on open channels. I won't know any more until I get to the flotilla." Her hands twisting together anxiously as she watches Shepard, finding herself hoping beyond hope that his interest meant that he might help her.

"What happens if you're convicted?" He didn't like that idea, Tali deserved much better than to be found guilty of treason, he would no more believe she had done something to warrant it than he would believe the reapers would through them all a party when they arrived.

"Like I said, exile. The specifics are up to the judges. If it's deemed only a tragic mistake in judgement, the guilty party might receive a small ship and supplies. Not that it really matters. Either way, if I'm convicted, I'll never see the Migrant Fleet again." Her hand going up to her mask, her mind was in chaos and having to think of her answers wasn't as easy as it usually was.

"So no prison, and no death penalty?" To his thinking exile was not as bad as either of those two options.

She gave her head a small shake. "We don't have the spare resources for a long-term incarceration. Monitored work detail is more effective. And we don't have enough people to afford executions. An exile can still have children, and those children are welcomed back to the Fleet."

Well that made sense, and what he understood of quarians, exile was very harsh for them, they were a close knit bunch. "How often is someone from the Fleet charged with treason?"

"It's rare. It must be something that affects the entire flotilla, not just one ship. The most recent one was Anora'Vanya vas Selani, an engineer who handed over Fleet defence schematics to the batarians. She had good intentions. The batarians were contracted to upgrade our systems. But they passed the defence schematics to a pirate gang."

Well that just made this all the worse if it was so rare, his stomach sinking, only able to imagine how ill she probably felt. "Was she convicted?"

"No. She made a suicide run on the pirate gang. She destroyed them before they could attack the Fleet. She was pardoned... posthumously. Let's hope I don't have to prove my innocence that way." Now she felt ill with anxiety, she needed to find something to distract herself.

"So how does the trial work? How soon do we need to get you there?" His face getting that small frown of concentration he always had when he was thinking things over carefully and making plans.

Her sick feeling passing a little as she starts to feel hopeful. "They'll wait a reasonable period of time for me to come and defend myself. Eventually, if I don't show up, they'll try me in absentia. As for how it works... it's less formal than an Earth trial, or something you'd see on the Citadel. We're family. This is just the worst kind of family meeting."

He nods, making up his mind. Having watched her and listened to her as they talked about this. It was unacceptable to him that she was tying herself up in knots over this. "Okay. Let's go and find the flotilla."

Her eyes going wide at that, thinking she could just kiss him as her heart gives a very heavy thump in her chest. "I was going to book passage on another ship. I didn't think there would be time for you to help. Thank you Shepard." Walking back to the console, away from him as she starts typing. "I'll program the Normandy with the flotilla's current location. The Admirals will be waiting for us."

Finally he nodded, he felt a little bad about all the questions when Tali was clearly distraught. Moving closer to her when she was done typing again, putting an arm gently around her shoulders. "Hey! I make time for whatever is needed, you know that! I'm going to go shower and pull on some clean clothes, then you, me and Garrus will visit Liara to say farewell. After that I'll call in the crew, give them till morning to return to the ship. We can go and get this seen too ok, the sooner the better right?" Giving her a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her.

Tali nodded, looking up at him, her eyes wide in the mask. She wanted to hug him and give him a big kiss. But she wouldn't, but she did allow herself a moment to lean into his one armed embrace, feeling the solidness of his muscles under his clothes. Closing her eyes for a moment allowing herself to feel safe, cared for and protected. Her heart giving another heavy thump, if he wasn't too careful her crush would become love all too easily.

Giving Tali another gentle squeeze, wanting her to know he would be there for her he stepped away to a more acceptable distance. "I'll come find you soon and we can say farewell to Liara."

She nods and watches him leave before turning back to her console and getting back to work.

 

* * *

 

"The best laid plans of mice and men..." Shepard murmured to himself, Liara having just walked off towards her apartment from her office. Tali, Garrus and he were stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at each other. Soon he started for the ship but changed his mind and turned around, heading for Eternity and wandering up to the bar.

"Welcome back babe. Can I getcha anything? Sorry no sex, just cleaned the bar."

Shepard chuckled, he liked Matriarch Aethyta, and had enjoyed a couple of conversations with her in the 3 days they had spent on Illium. "I need something to keep me awake for a few more hours, and whatever these two want, if you please." Inclining his head in a semi bow before turning enough to gesture over his shoulder at the private area. "Is that free?"

Aethyta nodded. "Sure babe, all yours" Already working on his drink, filling a chilled tall glass with an amber liquid that bubbled faintly.

"Masuta nitro thanks." Garrus ordered, glancing around as he hears some laughter not too far away.

Another nod from Aethyta as she grabs another tall glass, this one filled with another bubbling drink but this was turquoise... Bright turquoise.

Looking at the two drinks on the bar, not sure what either were Tali orders what she usually had whenever they drink out "Tuca suc please.

Shepard handed Tali her drink, not sure what to make of the vivid green liquid, something about it familiar. But then Tali didn't have a glass in the normal sense, everything about the container was sealed so it was sanitary. Heading for the quiet area at the back of the bar. Passing Kasumi and Morgan who were laughing over something said at a table. Pausing and looking at them as he draws next to the table. "Want to join us ladies?"

Kasumi stands having finished her drink "Not me Shep I need to go back to a store and pick something up, but I'll catch you all later."

"No!" Jumping up and reaching out to grab Kasumis’ arm, the thief jumping back and vanishing under her cloak. Rigel gave a small growl that turned into a groan as her head thunks on the table next to her glass that was still filled with ice and something a deep pinkish red.

Reaching out and picking up her glass Shepard looked down at the slumped Morgan. "Come join us.... Then you can explain what Kasumi is up to... And how you escaped Mordin's clutches." His tone as light and amused as he could make it, but he was tired.

Standing and following after them Rigel didn't have much to say on either subject, in fact her plan was to finish her drink and get out of there so they could talk about whatever it was they needed to.

Tali settled next to Rigel but looked at Shepard who was on her other side. "We need to help Liara! If we don't she will hire someone or worse go alone."

Garrus looks up from where he was eyeing Rigels pinkish red drink as she sat next to him. He and Shepard having managed to maneuver the two woman into the middle of the L shaped seating. Both women could take care of themselves but he and the commander were protective men and were in the positions that could attack or defend easiest. "You should have known handing over that Cerberus information to her would have her rushing off, she has been trying to get a lead like that a long time."

Shepard nods draining his glass, he had never been fond of Stims or energy boosters but he had barely slept since getting to Illium and so he needed something to help him last a few hours till he could pass out on his bed. "I know, and I'm not going to leave her to fight this alone.... Liara... has done a lot for me, more than I can repay." Turning his head to look at Tali. "If we help Liara then we will be delayed getting to the flotilla. This could possibly take a day or two..." His expression becoming concerned, not sure what the quarians considered 'a reasonable period of time.'

Tali nodded, unaware that she had started stroking nervous fingers through Rigels long hair as it fell down her back. "A few days will be fine I think."

Shepard rubs his eyes nodding, meeting Tali’s gaze as she looks up at him he smiles tiredly. "Ok then, we will help Liara and then go straight from wherever we end up to the flotilla." Leaning back, resting his head against the wall, wondering if he could grab a nap for an hour or two before heading to Liaras place.

Garrus' eyes were fixed on the back of Rigels head, Tali was still stroking her hair and the human had leaned forward so her head rested on her crossed arms on the table. And although it was clear from that pose she was relaxed and seemingly enjoying being stroked, it was the noise that made him hold his glass tighter, a noise that the other two didn't seem to hear. Rigel was purring... Human women didn't purr like that did they? Either way he kept a tight hold of his glass, the noise made it hard to resist bearing his taloned hand and burying it in the blue black length of hair that Tali was lightly petting. The purr mixed with the small growl earlier... He slammed that thought closed, it was definitely not something to speculate about, especially not when the one inspiring such thoughts was right next to him and making a sound that was cutting through him like a knife.

After an hour the group got up and went their separate ways. Morgan went back to the ship, apparently Mordin wanted to poke at her some more, but she also took with her the orders from Shepard to call back everyone on shore leave. Garrus, Tali and himself headed for Liaras apartment, unaware of what awaited them there...


End file.
